Bastardos de los dioses
by InysMona
Summary: Sin profecías ni oráculos, esta vez no hay nada, salvo la rabia y el desprecio hacia los dioses. Los mestizos olvidados están furiosos y quieren su venganza. Tres grandes dioses, tres grandes héroes y tres grandes bastardos. Una guerra que está por comenzar y esta vez los semidioses están dispuestos a ganarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo **—**Hijos del olvido. **

* * *

La temperatura había caído en picado al menos un par de grados, lo suficiente como para que el vaho se condensara frente a sus ojos, empañando su visión. Tal vez estuviera anocheciendo, caviló una minúscula parte de su mente, lo que quería decir que llevaban casi un día entero enzarzados en aquella patraña. O quizás estuviera pensando demasiado y simplemente fuera que, finalmente, la tormenta que había anunciado el cielo encapotado aquella mañana se había desencadenado de una vez por todas.

Como fuera, tampoco debía preocuparse.

Frunció el ceño de forma apenas perceptible y trató de enfocar sus cinco sentidos en lo que estaba haciendo, intentando ignorar el hecho de que sus brazos parecían pesar un quintal más que no hacía ni cinco minutos y la sensación fría que había arrasado con la implacable determinación que ardía en su pecho. Repentinamente estaba agotada, apenas tenía ganas de seguir luchando: el peso de todos aquellos años parecía de pronto una carga demasiado pesada para sus cansados hombros. Una carga que no quería seguir soportando.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar la entereza y no entrar en pánico justo en aquel momento, reunir los restos de la voluntad que la había empujado hasta allí. Tenía que hacer desaparecer sus dudas y miedos, no era el momento de echarse atrás. No después de todo lo que habían sufrido, de todo por lo que había pasado.

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos, sintió el fuego líquido de la ira correr por sus venas.

Clavó su mirada ambarina en Percy, preso bajo el peso de su cuerpo e incapaz de liberarse de su agarre. Estaba tan cansado y malherido como ella, había sido una pelea quizás demasiado larga. Sin embargo, en aquel momento parecía tan indefenso que darle el título de _Héroe del Olimpo_ era como un chiste de mal gusto.

_"__Pasen y vean al gran héroe; al asesino de titanes y gigantes; al semidiós que sin dudar enfrentó el tártaro y aún está lo suficientemente cuerdo como para contarlo. Pasen y vean como no pudo con la miserable chiquilla de barrios bajos cuya única hazaña hasta la fecha era la de haber logrado mantenerse con vida"._

Hilarante.

Pero nada de aquello era una broma. Todo era real y más serio que cualquier otra cosa a la que se hubiera enfrentado jamás.

Y joder si estaba asustada.

Percy sacudió débilmente la cabeza, atrapando su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes de fantasía. Parecía decidido a seguir luchando hasta el final, a no rendirse hasta que exhalara su último aliento. Comportándose como un auténtico _héroe_.

—Ari… —susurró sin apenas mover los labios.

La chica no se dejó amedrentar por el tono desgarrado y afianzó con más fuerza la espada en la mano, intentando relajarse al notar aquel peso tan familiar entre sus dedos. Tenía que dar el golpe de gracia de una vez por todas; un golpe que era suyo por derecho.

Imperturbable, dirigió el filo de su espada hasta el cuello del chico abriéndose paso a través de su piel en un anticipo de lo que iba a suceder. Un hilo escarlata se deslizó sobre la herida, ensuciando el borde del arma y dibujando un camino que iba a morir al suelo. Aquello sería el culmen de todo lo que había estado buscando desde que emprendieron aquel viaje suicida, un paso más que los empujaba hasta sus metas. Era tan fácil como empujar su espada, bañar sus manos con la sangre de Percy y reescribir la historia. Para comenzar algo nuevo siempre había que pagar un precio.

Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la euforia triunfal que se había convencido de que sentiría cuando llegara a aquel punto. Nada de la alegría desmedida, la esperanza por un futuro más brillante o siquiera el alivio de saber que las cosas mejorarían de ahí en adelante. En su lugar, había un apretado nudo oprimiendo su garganta, su estómago se retorcía, haciéndole pensar que las náuseas que sentía acabarían haciéndole vomitar en cualquier momento. No estaba muy acostumbrada a ganar en la vida, pero estaba convencida de que la victoria no podía tener el regusto ácido de la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

Y si, de hecho, así era, definitivamente odiaba ganar.

Apretó los labios hasta que estos se convirtieron en una línea blanca, en un intento por domar la vorágine de sentimientos y emociones contradictorias que se peleaban en su interior. No, de ninguna de las maneras podía retroceder en aquel momento.

—Ari… —repitió Percy, aún dispuesto a no rendirse. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, escapando así del magnetismo que tenía el verde esmeralda de los de Percy y evocó tras sus párpados años de incesantes plegarias ignoradas, monstruos con insaciable sed de sangre y muertes brutales e injustas. Años de humillaciones, de no existir a ojos de sus padres y pagar las consecuencias.

Años de ser olvidados.

Con esfuerzo abrió de nuevo los ojos para encarar a Percy, a ser posible una última vez.

—No lo hagas Ariadne —le suplicó. La chica, sin poder reprimirlo, sintió un ramalazo de admiración por él: la entereza que mostraba a pesar de que la balanza estaba desequilibrada en su contra era, cuanto menos, envidiable. No parecía asustado por notar el filo de su espada en el cuello, ni siquiera parecía tener en cuenta lo inminente de su muerte. No esperaba menos de alguien que hubiera cruzado el tártaro—. Recapacita… sabes que no tenemos por qué acabar así. Por favor —tosió un par de veces antes de seguir—. No ha sido fácil y aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, lo sé. Pero tiene que haber una solución, siempre la hay. Juntos podemos…

—¡Cállate! —gritó imprimiendo más fuerza sobre su espada, haciendo que lo que era una inofensiva herida se convirtiera en un corte preocupante. Percy apenas reaccionó—. ¡No hables de cosas que no sabes! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Ninguno! —su voz se había convertido en un grito desgarrado, cargado de rabia, furia y tristeza. Sus manos temblaban con fuerza y su respiración se tornó entrecortada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de sus ojos ambarinos y se odió por ello—. Tampoco quieres entenderlo en realidad, ahora solo estás mirando por tu propia supervivencia. No quieres morir, pero tampoco quieres entender la humillación, ni la frustración, ni el odio, ¿qué vas a entender tú? Has llevado siempre una corona de laureles que te colmaba de honores, ¿no es así? —una risa estridente y completamente desquiciada escapó de sus labios. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí—. ¿En serio crees que Zeus lo dejará pasar? ¿Que entenderá que lo hizo mal y tratará de redimirse? Ningún dios lo hará porque no somos importantes, nunca los hemos sido. No vamos a empezar a serlo ahora.

El rugido y las inclemencias del tiempo se hicieron aún más violentos, como si reflejaran la ira de los dioses. Pero a Ariadne no le preocupaba, se sentía segura en aquel lugar al amparo de las sombras. Lo que sí la distraía un poco era el sonido de espadas entrechocando a su alrededor, por lo que echó un vistazo para calmar sus pensamientos.

Axel se deslizaba con soltura entre Jason y Nico, guardándole las espaldas. Ver pelear al moreno siempre era un espectáculo: se movía con la elegancia de una pantera, haciendo parecer a sus enemigos torpes y desgarbados a su lado. La letalidad del chico era casi palpable, evidente en el rostro impasible de ojos crueles.

El hijo de Hades y el hijo de Júpiter que combatían contra él ya empezaban a resollar y daban señales de agotamiento, pero Axel seguía azuzándolos. Rompía su máscara imperturbable para reír con crueldad y recordarles con malicia el aciago destino de Percy, haciendo que sus amigos se levantaran con más fiereza y Axel volvía a acelerar el ritmo de la pelea, divertido por la situación.

En el otro lado de la sala estaba Erik, reteniendo en la entrada al resto de mestizos que habían logrado llegar hasta allí. Desde su posición no podía ver exactamente cuántos eran ni quienes, pero estaba segura de que no podrían atravesar las defensas del chico. Reía desquiciado, completamente ido sin nadie que le calmara. A diferencia de Axel, su cara estaba congelada en una mueca despiadada y se movía sin parar, burlando a sus contrincantes. A sus pies, un pelotón de zombis cobraba vida una y otra vez a pesar de la pericia de los semidioses por destruirlos.

La imagen de Erik en aquel estado le arrancó un escalofrío y tragó saliva, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan aterrador y se alegraba muchísimo de no ser ella su oponente.

No sabía qué había sido del resto de sus compañeros, pero no podía perder más tiempo tratando de deducirlo, así que se centró en Percy con la confianza que le daba saber que toda la situación estaba controlada. Confiaba plenamente en sus amigos.

—¿Sabes? En un principio no quise llegar a esto —reconoció finalmente. Sus labios se habían movido sin permiso alguno de su cerebro, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de cortarle el cuello a Percy antes de que éste comprendiera sus motivos. La comprendiera _a ella_, aunque solo fuera un poco—. En realidad, yo no quiero matarte —y esa era la verdad absoluta, sin matices ni palabras enrevesadas. Reconocerlo por fin en voz alta no mejoró la situación—. Y tampoco quiero enfrentarme a los dioses, no soy idiota y sé que quizás es más carga de la que podamos soportar, pero… —la voz le tembló peligrosamente, pero siguió hablando— yo quería… solo quería… que mi padre… —no podía seguir por aquel camino si no quería romper a llorar como una mocosa malcriada. Las palabras murieron en sus labios—. No es venganza, Percy, es justicia. Queremos que tengan su merecido castigo, tener una garantía para nosotros. Es nuestro derecho, algo que nos pertenece. Y entonces estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

Se estremeció: pronto _todo _acabaría.

—No quiero que esto acabe así —susurró Percy dejando que la tristeza impregnara sus palabras y sus ojos, pero Ariadne no se dejó conmover. Reforzó su agarre al notar que pretendía zafarse de ella y sonrió con cinismo. Ella llevaba años usando aquellas técnicas de inmovilización, Percy y todos sus años de entrenamiento en el campamento no tenían nada que hacer contra ellas.

—Y no tiene por qué acabar así, solo tienes que escuchar —quizás aún quedara algo de esperanza—. Sé que sabes que es justo lo que pedimos, no es algo irracional. No tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros, los culpables son los dioses: podemos pelear juntos. Nosotros no somos los enemigos, lo sabes.

Su corazón palpitó con la esperanza al notar un titubeo en la mirada de Percy, el atisbo de una duda. Durante unos segundos tuvo la sensación de que llegaban a algún tipo de entendimiento, una especie de magia entre ellos que hizo que conectaran a un nivel diferente. Magia que se rompió cuando Jason dio un alarido, quizás mordido por el filo de la espada de Axel. Aquel chico tenía el don de la oportunidad.

La mirada de Percy cambió: la duda se convirtió en determinación por salvar a sus amigos. Lamentablemente, aquello solo consiguió que se sintiera un poco más apegada a él, que lo entendiera un poco más.

—Yo soy leal a los dioses —zanjó Percy. Aquella sentencia hizo añicos su corazón, cayendo como una losa sobre ella. El chico había puesto un punto final, cerrando todas las probabilidades de ceder frente a ellos.

—Leal a los dioses —repitió Ari en un susurro, como si se le escapara el significado de aquellas palabras. A duras penas pudo contener las lágrimas para mantener el orgullo intacto.

No era capaz de entenderlo, ¿por qué no podían verlo? Con una punzada en el corazón recordó las palabras de Axel y comprendió que tenía razón, siempre la había tenido. No lo entendían porque no habían vivido lo mismo que ellos, nunca habían sentido su miedo, ni su impotencia; la sensación de que estaban completamente abandonados; la certeza de saber que nunca estarían a salvo. No serían capaces de comprenderlo jamás.

Con la mano que tenía libre clavó las uñas en el brazo de Percy, dejando cinco medias lunas rojas impresas en su piel. En un acto de masoquismo, estudió el rostro de Percy en busca de aquellas similitudes con su padre, que eran muchas. Como esperaba, el torrente explosivo de odio y rabia volvió a fluir por sus venas una vez más, dándole fuerzas renovadas.

—¿Dónde está Poseidón ahora? —siseó buscando hacerle daño—. ¿Por qué no viene a buscarte? ¿No le importas tanto como creías? No te creerás eso de que no sabe nada de lo que está pasando, ¿verdad? Solo eres una marioneta desechable de la que puede prescindir cuando la cosa se complica. Los dioses nos necesitan más que nosotros a ellos, ¿es que no lo ves? No quiero matarte —reconoció bajando abruptamente el tono de voz que había comenzado a alzar sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ari! —gritó Axel esquivando una finta de Nico con un giro—. Tenemos que buscar a los demás, date prisa.

Ariadne cerró los ojos mientras notaba que, a la hora de la verdad, su pulso volvía a temblar y su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado. No sería capaz de rajarle el cuello a Percy, a pesar de que había pedido expresamente ser ella quien lo hiciera. Él era diferente a todos los mestizos o monstruos con los que había tenido que enfrentarse hasta la fecha, era antinatural que fuera ella quien le diera el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes y se obligó a levantar el brazo, convenciéndose de que le daría una muerte rápida, cuanto menos dolorosa mejor. Tal vez, viendo el historial que solían tener los hijos de los tres grandes, le estaba haciendo un favor.

—Sea como sea, supongo que ya no importa —la voz del chico le llegó como un suspiro—. Me alegro de haberte conocido —los ojos verdes de Percy la miraron con la lánguida tristeza de quien ha asumido que va a morir. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce que la desconcertó durante unos instantes, haciendo que su brazo se quedara congelado en el aire—, al fin y al cabo, siempre quise tener una hermana.

* * *

**Bien, he aquí esta idea en la que llevo tanto tiempo trabajando. Yo la situaría más o menos al final de las dos sagas terminadas de Rick Riordan (antes de las de Apolo y todo eso), por si alguien tiene dudas. **

**Sin mucho más que decir...**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 — Campamento Altis.**

De los labios de Ariadne escapó una áspera palabrota en griego antiguo cuando notó que una piedra de forma irregular se clavaba en sus costillas al caer al suelo, esquivando por los pelos al enorme perro del infierno que se había abalanzado sobre ella.

Sin tiempo para reponerse del golpe, se levantó trastabillando y volvió a esquivar a duras penas al monstruo. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas inconexas tratando de trazar un plan para no seguir alargando aquella pelea absurda, maldiciéndose a sí misma por verse tan débil frente a un simple perro del infierno como aquel.

Si se enteraban en el campamento sería el hazmerreír de todos durante una buena temporada.

Reprimiendo como pudo un gemido de dolor, levantó la espada para rechazar un zarpazo que no le daba tiempo a esquivar y el impacto volvió a lanzarla contra un árbol. Apretó los dientes al sentir la corteza clavándose en su piel, segura de que al día siguiente la tendría tatuada en su espalda.

Por norma general le bastarían un par de minutos para deshacerse de él, prácticamente había crecido matándolos y podía hacerlo con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba. Sin embargo, no estaba en las condiciones más idóneas para pelear: había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que comió algo que entrara en los estándares de lo aceptable, prácticamente no había dormido desde que se escapó del campamento y había perdido tanta sangre en los últimos días que consideraba milagroso no haberse desmayado aún por una anemia grave. Sus sentidos estaban embotados, su garganta reseca y su estómago vacío y, por si le faltaba algo, los bordes de su visión comenzaban a difuminarse.

Era una suerte que en aquellas condiciones el monstruo aún no le hubiera arrancado la cabeza y se hubiera dado un festín con sus entrañas

Apretó los dientes y se obligó a sí misma a pensar en alguna estrategia que les salvara la vida; no había llegado tan lejos ni había hecho lo que había hecho para morir en aquel momento. Pero entre los efectos de su TDAH y la inanición, le estaba costando más de lo que le gustaría reconocer. Su cuerpo ya se estaba rebelando contra aquella explotación, manifestándolo con espasmos esporádicos y náuseas cada vez que hacía movimientos bruscos. Y como si fuera una broma, a sus dedos les costaba aferrarse a su espada, hasta el punto de que un par de veces había estado a punto de dejarla caer.

Un gesto a su izquierda captó su atención: Dante Giannetti.

Lo había conocido haría apenas unos días y, como ambos iban en dirección al Campamento Altis, estaban viajando juntos. El chico no tenía nada de experiencia en combate, era lento y miraba al perro con los ojos como platos, entorpeciendo un poco los pasos de la chica. Y seguramente aún estaba un poco conmocionado por la revelación que le había hecho cuando se conocieron.

"_Tu padre es un dios griego"_ no era algo que te dijeran todos los días.

Estaba claro que no era más que un estorbo, pero en un gesto de autocomplacencia no podía dejarlo tirado. Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera darle un buen uso: una distracción era una distracción, independientemente de las cualidades de la carnaza.

—¡Dante! —gritó, haciendo que el chico, por inercia se acercara a ella.

Comprobando que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que aquello saliera bien, le lanzó un tajo con su espada, abriendo un corte en su mejilla derecha. La herida sangraba lo suficiente como para que el monstruo se olvidara de ella momentáneamente y se centrara en él. Dante abrió los ojos, aterrado al ver cómo se acercaba a él mientras gruñía, marcándolo como su nuevo objetivo.

Estaba claro que los perros del infierno nunca habían sido particularmente inteligentes.

Aprovechó la distracción para situarse detrás del monstruo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Dante le lanzaba una piedra en un vano intento por defenderse, quizás no fuera un completo inútil después de todo.

Saltó apañándoselas para encaramarse al lomo del perro y, antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, descargó toda la fuerza de su brazo sobre la nuca de la bestia, seccionándole la cabeza con un tajo limpio. El golpe fue suficiente como para mandarlo de nuevo al tártaro, por lo que se deshizo en una nube de polvo dorado y ella cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Se levantó entre quejidos y muecas de dolor, maldiciendo su suerte, para comprobar que el nuevo siguiera de una pieza.

—Me has usado de cebo —acusó Dante, mirándola indignado.

El comentario le puso de mal humor, ¿después de salvarle el culo de aquel monstruo se lo agradecía así?

—Ser un mestizo apesta —gruñó ella en respuesta.

El chico no parecía nada contento con la resolución, pero Ariadne no le dio importancia. Al menos seguían vivos. Recogió la mochila que había salido disparada en algún punto de la pelea y comenzó a comprobar que todo siguiera en su sitio.

—¿Para qué son los medicamentos? —preguntó Dan ayudándole a recoger un par de cosas que se habían esparcido por el claro. Ari detuvo en seco su minuciosa inspección para mirarle incrédula, esperaba no tener que ponerse a explicarle para qué servían los medicamentos en aquel momento—. Quiero decir… pensaba que entre los dioses existirían otros… métodos —explicó rápidamente. A juzgar por su cara, se sentía idiota hablando de los dioses como si realmente existieran.

Ariadne apretó los dientes, Dante había tocado un tema delicado.

—Y los hay, claro —intentó no sonar demasiado ácida, tampoco quería descargar toda su frustración sobre él, que no tenía culpa más allá de haber nacido—. La ambrosía es el alimento de los dioses y a nosotros nos puede curar. Pero es muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que preferimos conservarlo para ocasiones de vida o muerte. Antes de que preguntes, ya no me queda —la miseria que había cogido de la enfermería ni siquiera había alcanzado para curarle una herida en el hombro, que a juzgar por su aspecto, estaba empezando a infectarse—. Además, cuando un mortal la toma o nosotros nos excedemos, podemos entrar en combustión espontánea —esperaba que no preguntara cómo habían descubierto eso, no había sido un espectáculo agradable de presenciar—, preferimos ser precavidos.

Dante asintió y cuando recogió el último paquete de antibióticos se sentó a su lado, con clara intención de descansar un rato.

—No puedo dar ni un paso más —se quejó haciendo presión sobre el corte de su mejilla, que aún sangraba con intensidad.

Ari no estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Tenían que seguir avanzando, tenía que entregar los medicamentos y asegurarse de llegar con vida al campamento.

—Tenemos que irnos, no puede faltar demasiado para llegar.

—Por favor, acabaré desmayándome —suplicó.

No podía resistirse a las súplicas, por lo que asintió lentamente, sabiendo que era una idea horrible, pero deleitándose con la sonrisa de infinito agradecimiento que le obsequió Dante. Su premio por ser compasiva.

—Puedo concederte cinco minutos, pero solo eso. Esos monstruos suelen acudir en manadas —esperaba que no llegaran más, sabía que no podría enfrentarse a otro de aquellos en esas condiciones.

Dante, o Dan, como le había pedido que le llamara, era un chico de la edad de Erik, quizás de la de Axel. En cualquier caso, era imposible que tuviera más de veinte años. Se habían encontrado en la entrada de Pyros, el pueblo más cercano que había al Campamento Altis. El joven, al parecer, llevaba tiempo sospechando que no era un chico normal y corriente y, haciendo caso de un presentimiento, había decidido seguir las pistas que habían estado dejando los integrantes del campamento durante años: pintadas en las paredes, posts al azar en algún blog sobre mitología, anotaciones en los márgenes de los libros griegos o latinos de las bibliotecas públicas… cosas a las que solo un semidiós encontraría sentido. O eso esperaban.

Cuando tomaron la decisión de hacer aquello, Ariadne no había estado muy convencida de su fiabilidad, pero ante ella estaba la prueba viviente —o medio viviente, siendo completamente técnica a la hora de juzgarle— de que funcionaba.

Tenía un aspecto deplorable.

Había un montón de ramas y hojas enganchadas en sus rizos azabache, sucios y enmarañados. Sus ojos castaños con aquel peculiar matiz rojizo estaban hundidos en sus cuencas y enmarcados en unas oscuras ojeras, con total seguridad él llevaba más tiempo que ella sin dormir en condiciones. Parecía que había adelgazado mucho en poco tiempo, presentaba la demacración típica de los _yonkis_ de barrio, con la piel tirante y pajiza, llena de cortes y heridas por todas partes. Y para complementar su aspecto de indigente veinteañero, su ropa estaba sucia, rota y le faltaba un zapato.

Según le había contado, había salido hacía casi dos meses de su hogar, en un pequeño pueblo de Italia. Ariadne aún no había decidido si era hijo de algún dios tan poco poderoso que los monstruos no lo tenían en cuenta, o bien si era más inteligente y hábil de lo que parecía bajo esas capas de mugre y sangre reseca. Pero fuera lo que fuera, el hecho es que era un logro cruzar toda Italia para llegar a Grecia de una pieza con los monstruos acechando tras cada esquina.

O quizás sencillamente había tenido más suerte de la que ella jamás podría llegar a soñar tener en toda su vida.

—Andando —no estaba segura de que hubiera pasado el tiempo prometido, pero estaba deseando llegar—. El campamento no queda lejos de aquí, reconozco la zona.

Agarró a Dante del brazo y tiró de él para levantarlo. El chico se dejó hacer, demasiado cansado como para protestar y, quizás, algo emocionado por la expectativa de ver el Campamento Altis. Avanzaron a duras penas por el bosque; Ariadne delante casi arrastrando su espada, Dan detrás trastabillando con sus pies y amenazando con caerse en más de una ocasión.

—Ya queda poco, enseguida tendremos que ver el campamento —dijo ella entre dientes.

Más que alentar al chico, lo decía para distraerse un poco del dolor. Tenía varias heridas en carne viva por culpa de su torpeza y no poder esquivar a tiempo, y un palpitante dolor en el tobillo hacía que cada paso le pareciera un infierno. Estaba casi segura de que estaba roto. Y todo eso sin contar con todas las heridas que cargaba de días anteriores.

Pero no podía rendirse, se obligaba a dar un paso detrás de otro, a no dejar llevarse por el agotamiento y el dolor. Y cada fibra de su cuerpo la maldecía por aquello.

—Son mirtos —la voz de Dan la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo? —se giró para mirarle con un matiz desconfiado en su mirada.

—Los árboles —contestó avergonzado, como si hubiera sido pillado en alguna travesura—. Realmente no sé cómo lo sé.

El cerebro de Ariadne estaba algo atontado, por lo que le costó entender a qué se refería. Los árboles que rodeaban al campamento y que se extendían un poco por toda su periferia eran mirtos, cortesía de los vástagos de Deméter.

—Así que entiendes de plantas —comentó pensativa—. Quizás tú seas un hijo de Deméter, no te pareces mucho a ellos, pero nunca se sabe —sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Se encontraba demasiado mal como para comenzar a indagar sobre la ascendencia divina de Dan en aquel momento—. Y sí, son mirtos. Gracias a los hijos de Deméter son más grandes, fuertes y frondosos que los mirtos normales. Son útiles —repuso—, el olor atonta a los monstruos, tienen espinas y las bayas son comestibles. Hacen la función de barrera del Campamento Altis, lo cual significa…

Entornó los ojos, intentando leer entre la espesura. Por suerte, estaba más que familiarizada con toda aquella zona y no tardó en dar con las señales que buscaba.

Frente a ellos, bien camuflado entre los árboles del bosque, estaba el Campamento Altis. Desde aquella posición podía distinguir los bancos de picnic que hacían las veces de comedor y las maltrechas cabañas que en su día consiguieron construir. Las contó con avidez: catorce. Catorce penosas cabañas de madera astillada y puertas desencajadas. Ni una más, ni una menos.

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios, eso significaba que los monstruos no habían invadido el lugar en su ausencia.

Comenzó a caminar más resuelta. Seguía doliéndole hasta respirar, pero se sentía como si le hubieran quitado una pesada carga de la espalda. Llevaba días teniendo horribles pesadillas en las que el Campamento Altis caía bajos las manos de un montón de monstruos y ella se quedaba sola de nuevo, acechada por los espíritus de todos aquellos mestizos que dependían de ella que se alzaban sobre sus restos para echarle en cara que se marchara. A veces sus sueños se cumplían y se alegraba de que aquel no fuera el caso, no necesitaba más fantasmas atormentando su pasado, no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo.

Les bastó avanzar un par de metros para empezar a distinguir el campo despejado de maleza que usaban para entrenar y la pequeña zona en que los hijos de Deméter cultivaban la que era la mayor parte de su sustento diario. También podían ver el riachuelo que bordeaba la arboleda y que se perdía más allá del bosque, la zona calcinada donde hacían las fogatas por las noches para calentarse, contar cuentos y cantar canciones como se hacía en los campamentos de verdad. En esos momentos casi podía olvidarse de que aquello no era un campamento normal y corriente.

Miró de reojo a Dante, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Estaba al tanto de que aquello no se parecía ni de lejos al lugar donde tendrían que estar viviendo los hijos de los dioses. Sin embargo, el chico se mantenía en silencio, estudiando el campamento con aire pensativo.

—Sé que no es mucho —comentó, demasiado impaciente por saber su reacción.

—No, está bien —dijo tras prolongar su silencio durante unos segundos más—. Se ve un lugar familiar.

Trató de encontrar ironía o sarcasmo impregnando sus palabras, pero parecía estar hablándole con franqueza. Ariadne sonrió levantando apenas las comisuras de los labios. Sí, el lugar era familiar, le había gustado la forma de decirlo.

—Vamos, démonos prisa, Axel y Erik tienen que estar preocupados por mí —empezó a andar antes de que Dan tuviera tiempo para pedirle explicaciones.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a dispararse. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verlos, por mucho que supiera que Axel estaría colérico; necesitaba volver a sentirse segura con ellos, saber que era parte de algo. Aquella pequeña escapada se había prolongado más de lo que había previsto y hacía tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo sin su compañía, el querer estar con ellos le estaba produciendo una urgencia física que casi resultaba dolorosa. Por eso no podía ir evitando acelerar el paso a pesar de escuchar a Dan jadear detrás de ella.

Se preguntó cómo la recibirían, al fin y al cabo, Axel se oponía rotundamente a que ella actuara por su cuenta y Ari se había limitado a ignorarlo olímpicamente. Con total seguridad estaría iracundo, quizás hasta perdiera los papeles. Esperaba que no hubiera rebasado de una vez por todas la línea de lo tolerable.

Erik, por otro lado… bueno, nunca era buena idea tratar de aventurar las reacciones del chico si no querías arriesgarte a fallar estrepitosamente. Tenía un carácter demasiado caótico, voluble. Y quizás existía un patrón en su comportamiento, uno que empezaba a serle familiar después de pasar tantos años juntos, pero tampoco estaba muy por la labor de querer predecir todas sus acciones, y menos cuando estaba tan cansada.

Nadie podía llegar a imaginarse las ganas que tenía de llegar.

Cuando cruzaron la entrada del campamento, constituida simplemente por un espacio vacío en la barrera de mirtos, la sonrisa que dibujaba los labios de Ariadne era tan amplia que le dolían las mejillas de tener la piel tan tirante. Algunos de los mestizos que vivían con ellos comenzaron a dejar sus quehaceres para mirarlos.

—¡Ari! —gritó uno de los más jóvenes, un chiquillo de unos nueve años. Marc—. ¡Sigues viva!

El comentario cargado de ilusión, como si aquello fuera un regalo de los mismísimos dioses, hizo que le recorriera un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, que se acrecentó cuando el niño llegó hasta ella y estrechó sus finos brazos en torno a su cintura en un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida. Como si hubiera sido el detonante para que todos reaccionaran, los mestizos comenzaron a rodearla para saludarla y, los más pequeños, abrazarla como había hecho Marc. Ari estaba tan embriagada por todo aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que apenas notaba ninguna de las dolencias que habían estado dándole problemas hasta hacía unos cinco minutos.

Casi se había olvidado de que también quería ver a Erik y a Axel. _Casi._

—Dejadle un poco de espacio a Dan, cuando lo vea Bogdán podréis molestarlo todo lo que queráis —comentó girándose un poco para ver a su acompañante, que observaba un poco cohibido las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo.

Dan no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron, y Ari no quería pensar demasiado en el motivo a pesar de que era dolorosamente obvio. La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban muy delgados, con la ropa desgastada, arrugada o rota. Abundaban las vendas y los rostros magullados, las expresiones hambrientas y la actitud cautelosa de quien sabe que una pelea puede estallar en cualquier momento. Las cabañas, bien vistas de cerca, eran aún más deprimentes, hechas de madera astillada y enmohecida que amenazaban con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Y allí vivían los legendarios hijos de los dioses, los héroes más valerosos de las leyendas de la Grecia Antigua, los hermanos de aquellos que aún eran recordados en los mitos más famosos de la actualidad.

El italiano debía sentirse estafado. Había abandonado su hogar, en el que seguramente tendría una casa en un estado mínimamente aceptable, al menos un plato de comida caliente al día y, si tenía suerte, una familia que lo quisiera. Y su recompensa por tal heroico sacrificio era un campamento de muertos de hambre que ni siquiera podían garantizarle su supervivencia durante las siguientes 24 horas.

No era lo que ella definiría como un trato inteligente.

Tampoco era como si pudiera dar marcha atrás.

—Este puede ser tu nuevo hogar —le susurró, segura de que nadie más podría escucharla. No soportaba ver aquella mirada decepcionada en su cara, en un constante recordatorio de lo tristemente patéticas que podían llegar a ser sus vidas. Lo tenía suficientemente presente en su cabeza como para necesitar que alguien se lo recordara constantemente—. Con el tiempo al menos.

Dan parecía a punto de contestar, pero una voz le interrumpió. Una que hizo sonreír a la chica.

—¡Ariadne! —ya estaba preparada para el odio que destilaba la voz, pero aun así tragó saliva.

El coro de mestizos que le habían dado la bienvenida comenzó a disolverse, presintiendo la discusión que se avecinaba. Ninguno parecía querer quedarse a contemplarla. Tan solo permaneció Dan, muy a su pesar, sin saber bien dónde meterse.

—Axel —lamentablemente su voz no salió con la fuerza que hubiera querido. Su mirada recorrió el rostro de chico con aprensión, en busca de signos que le indicaran que ya no había marcha atrás, demasiado asustada con la idea de haberse propasado en aquella ocasión como para poder pensar con claridad—. Ya he vuelto.

El chico cerró la distancia que los separaba en dos largas zancadas y la fulminó con la mirada, sin apiadarse de su aspecto destrozado.

Axel era alto y espigado, de porte elegante y atlético. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y electrizante, oscuro como el cielo de medianoche; su pelo por norma general estaba ligeramente rizado y era negro con un matiz tenuemente azulado, pero en aquella ocasión lo tenía encrespado por la electricidad estática que se estaba generando a su alrededor. Su rostro solía estar impertérrito, pero en aquel momento sus labios se fruncían en una mueca enfadada.

Era todo lo imponente que podía llegar a ser un hijo de Zeus enfadado, lo cual no hacía falta aclarar que era mucho.

—Te has vuelto a marchar sin avisar —apuntó con una voz peligrosamente suave.

Mirándolo por el lado positivo no había empezado a gritarle, otras veces lo había enfadado más. Aun así, se mantuvo recelosa, tenía que seguir tanteando al chico.

—Era necesario —replicó ella no dejando ver el terror que saturaba cada diminuta célula de su cuerpo—. Necesitamos los medicamentos, los niños…

—Y una mierda los niños —los ojos de Axel refulgieron iracundos. Ari se mordió el labio, empujando a su mente a trabajar a pasos forzados. Era evidente que el hijo de Zeus la conocía demasiado bien, él no cedería fácilmente ante su carisma y ese era un problema. La mirada del mayor era acusadora y, muy en el fondo, Ari notó un pinchazo que tenía el regusto de la culpabilidad—. Podrías haber muerto por tu irresponsabilidad y por…

No le dejó terminar. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir una sola palabra más se colgó de su cuello y se abrazó a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sabía que cuando Axel estaba así de enfadado era peligroso tentar a la suerte, pero podría decirse que había sido un acto reflejo. Notaba el cuerpo del chico en tensión bajo el suyo, pero no le importaba. Axel le había dicho, a su manera, que su enfado solo era producto de la preocupación. El hijo de Zeus no llegó a devolverle el abrazo, dispuesto a no ceder en eso, pero para Ari estaba bien así, le sobraba con la sensación agradable que habían producido las palabras del chico en ella.

—A este ritmo me pondré celoso —Ari levantó la mirada para clavarla en el recién llegado.

Erik era, con diferencia, el chico más peculiar que Ariadne hubiera conocido jamás, y no solo por su carácter voluble. Era alto, quizás un poco menos que Axel, pero igual de atlético. Tenía el pelo rubio, tan claro que, si uno no se fijaba con atención, parecía blanco, en perfecto contraste con su tez bronceada. Sus ojos eran tan dispares como el resto de su apariencia: uno de ellos, el izquierdo, era violeta, y el otro era azul metalizado.

Definitivamente era el tipo de chico que tenías que mirar dos veces si te lo cruzabas por la calle.

—Erik —saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa. Él no parecía molesto en absoluto, solo la miraba con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella se separó unos segundos de Axel, momento que aprovechó Erik para apartar al moreno de un codazo y abrazarla con tanta fuerza que, literalmente, lo sintió en sus costillas. Erik tampoco era una de las personas más consideradas del mundo, a su pesar.

—Ya empezaba a extrañarte, renacuaja —le susurró.

A pesar de que estaba segura de que a ese ritmo Erik acabaría rompiéndole una costilla o dos, Ari correspondió al abrazo con ganas. Intentaría no demostrarlo delante de Axel, pero cada vez estaba más segura de que aquella pequeña expedición había sido una buena idea. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el hijo de Zeus examinaba a Dan con el ceño fruncido y solo entonces se acordó de que no había llegado sola al campamento.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó un poco de él para poder mirar a Axel—. A los dos. Pero ahora… mirad lo que he encontrado por el camino —señaló a Dan con un gesto exagerado, tratando de darle un punto teatral para que pasara inadvertido el hecho de que se había olvidado de él.

Por su puesto, con Erik y Axel no funcionó.

—Ya que te traes a uno intenta que al menos esté más vivo que muerto —repuso Axel. Parecía haberse olvidado de su enfado y miraba a Dan con indiferencia.

—Tiene unos ojos bonitos, ¿puedo arrancárselos? —comentó Erik sonriendo y tanteando los bolsillos de sus bermudas hasta dar con una de las muchas navajas que siempre llevaba encima.

Ari se rio entre dientes, pero se calló de inmediato al captar la mirada aterrada de Dan.

—Chicos, este es Dante Giannetti, no tiene ni idea de quién es su progenitor divino —clavó su mirada ahora en el italiano—. Dan, ellos son Axel Dorberger, hijo de Zeus y Erik Strauss, hijo de Hades.

—Bienvenido al Campamento Altis, hogar de héroes y semidioses —Axel le dedicó una amplia sonrisa rezumante de cinismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 — Padres y dioses.**

—No puedes marcharte del campamento sin avisar, no tienes ningún derecho a exponernos de esa forma. Que sepas que no todo es de color rosa —acusó el chico con el ceño fruncido. Se llamaba Martin. Un muchacho francés del que nadie había tenido dudas jamás de que se trataba de un hijo de Ares. Axel detestaba escucharlo hablar en griego, lengua unánime del campamento Altis, porque tenía un acento demasiado marcado, pero en su día le prometió a Ari que lo pasaría por alto y aún mantenía su promesa. Se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil—. Se suponía que al día siguiente te tocaba a ti patrullar los perímetros, al menos podrías haber avisado para que pudiéramos asignar un equipo para sustituirte.

—¿Acaso no entiendes el significado de "incógnito"? —replicó mordaz Natalie, hija de Atenea, sin apartar la mirada del libro en el que estaba enfrascada. La alemana parecía más interesada en que Martin se callara para dar por finalizada la reunión que en lo que realmente se estaba tratando allí.

Carla rio entre dientes.

Axel giró la cabeza para clavar la mirada en Ari. La chica observaba a Martin con un brillo de profundo odio en la mirada, con los puños apretados y una mueca de irritación. No estaba lo que se consideraría "arrepentida", desde luego. De hecho, estaba convencido de que si tocaba las teclas adecuadas, sería ella misma quien acabara asesinando a Martin.

Lamentablemente Charles se le adelantó.

—No es justo Martin, ha traído medicamentos para todos nosotros, los necesitamos desesperadamente —Charles era un atractivo hijo de Afrodita que rara vez intervenía en aquellas reuniones, pero que en aquel momento fulminaba al hijo de Ares con sus cambiantes ojos, frunciendo sus labios en una mueca que rozaba el desdén—. Por esta vez podemos dejarlo pasar.

El comentario apaciguó la ira de Ari, que volvió a relajarse en su sitio, sonriendo perezosamente y mirando a Charles como si le acabara de regalar un pedacito de cielo. Axel frunció el ceño, sabía que la chica tenía a la mayoría del campamento bailando a su son y no estaba muy seguro de que eso pudiera ser bueno para ella.

Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Entonces… ¿algo más que discutir? —inquirió Natalie, claramente irritada.

No, claro que no lo había. Esa reunión no tenía que haber tenido lugar desde un primer momento, pero si no lo hacían Martin hubiera despertado el instinto asesino de todos con sus incesantes quejas.

Axel miró al francés esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero el chico estaba con el ceño fruncido, concentrado quizás, exprimiendo su diminuto y adormecido cerebro en busca de una buena réplica con la que pudiera salirse con la suya. A pesar de la mala alimentación, era tan alto y corpulento como se suponía que debía ser un hijo de Ares, lo que quería decir que le sacaba casi media cabeza a Axel. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto en un estilo que rozaba lo militar, y los ojos pequeños y muy oscuros, como si fueran dos pequeñas perlas negras cargadas de irascibilidad.

En definitiva, Martin era una perfecta arma de matar, con medio cerebro y un temperamento belicoso.

Lo odiaba.

Apartó la mirada de él antes de que su humor empeorara y la paseó por el claro. Junto al sitio del hijo de Ares, Charles tironeaba inquieto de sus rizos cobrizos, casi tan desesperado como él mismo por marcharse de una vez por todas. A su lado estaba Carla, la estrafalaria hija de Hefesto de origen español que, cada pocos segundos, miraba un pequeño reloj que había atado a un mechón de su revuelta melena castaña para volver a centrar toda su atención en un pequeño dispositivo con el que jugueteaba. Siguiendo por la derecha estaban los sitios vacíos de Sam y André, ambos ausentes en misiones de búsqueda de mestizos, y tras ellos el de Natalie.

Junto a la hija de Atenea estaba el asiento de Erik. El chico los ignoraba olímpicamente, recostado contra el tocón que le servía de silla en lugar de sentarse sobre él, jugando inexpresivo con una consola que había conseguido años atrás. A pesar de que había tenido el detalle de ponerse los auriculares, tenía el volumen tan alto que no tenía ningún problema para escuchar el ruido amortiguado de disparos y gritos, como si el hecho de escuchar a gente morir, aunque fuera de forma virtual, calmara al hijo de Hades.

Y, por último, a su derecha, estaba Ariadne, observando a Martin con un brillo juguetón en la mirada, retándole a que siguiera hablando, a que midiesen lealtades.

—Pero ha cometido una infracción y no puede quedarse así —lamentablemente, Martin era muy obstinado—. Propongo que trabaje durante dos semanas, el equivalente del tiempo que lleva fuera, en l…

Había sobrepasado el límite comportándose como si él fuera alguien de peso en el campamento. Todos sabían que, aunque los presentes en el claro tenían más relevancia en el Campamento Altis que la media, quienes realmente tenían la voz cantante eran Erik, Ari y él. Y no le gustaba nada que intentaran usurpar su autoridad.

Clavó la espada en el suelo con un golpe seco, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes a excepción de la de Erik, que seguía a lo suyo.

—Basta, Martin —su voz salió calmada, pero a juzgar por la expresión cautelosa del hijo de Ares, parecía haber captado la amenaza implícita. Ariadne había ganado aquella disputa antes incluso de comenzarla—. Creo que todos estamos cansados de esto, especialmente yo, odio perder mi tiempo —añadió remarcando el posesivo.

El rubio tragó saliva, nervioso. A su alrededor, el resto de los mestizos comenzó a levantarse y a estirarse, todos cansados de aquella reunión sin sentido. Charles se marchó sin mediar palabra, Natalie se acomodó en un lado del claro para seguir en su lectura y, por último, Carla entreabrió un poco las manos, revelando el dispositivo con el que había estado jugando: una golondrina mecánica. Sonrió para sí misma con satisfacción y se marchó de allí sin dejar de murmurar cosas entre dientes, quizás nuevas y extravagantes ideas en las que ocupar su tiempo.

—Si no quieres tener problemas te recomiendo que te largues —sugirió Axel clavando la mirada en Martin. El chico parecía querer protestar, pero al final decidió actuar con sensatez y obedecer, marchándose sin rechistar. Axel se giró hacia Ariadne, que miraba el lugar por el que había desaparecido Martin con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Has visto lo que has liado tú sola? ¿Estás contenta?

Ariadne profundizó un poco más su ceño.

—¿Por qué es tan malo conmigo? —hizo un puchero—. Si yo solo lo he hecho por ellos.

—¿Valía tanto la pena? —inquirió Axel con la voz fría, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos.

La chica aún tenía cortes y hematomas en los brazos y piernas, a pesar de que Bogdán le había dado ambrosía y de que el agua tenía propiedades curativas sobre ella. Ariadne había estado más cerca de la muerte en aquella expedición de lo que nunca llegaría a reconocer.

—Todas y cada una de las heridas —replicó ella, ignorando su tono de voz irritado y mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

Y en un gesto infantil y cobarde, Ari le dio la espalda para no seguir discutiendo y refugiarse en Erik. Se acuclilló a su lado y le quitó uno de los auriculares, llamando su atención.

—¿Ya ha terminado? —preguntó Erik algo desorientado. Había estado tan absorto en su mundo que ni siquiera había percibido cómo el claro se iba vaciando gradualmente—. Qué raro que no hayas pasado a las manos con Martin. Es una lástima, hubiera estado bien que le arrancaras una mano. La izquierda, por ejemplo. Sería un manco excelente.

—No aguantaba ni un segundo más escuchando a ese capullo —replicó Axel, obviando la última parte del discurso de Erik—. Si dependiera solo de mí le hubiera echado hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Me ofrezco a cortarle las cuerdas vocales —propuso Erik alegremente, guardándose la consola en el bolsillo y levantándose—. O lo haría si aquí no tuviéramos la política de no mutilar a nuestros compañeros… qué idea más tonta —se rascó la nuca, pensativo—. Mutilar no es tan grave como matar y a Martin no le vendría mal un escarmiento.

Ari se rio entre dientes.

—No seas tonto, somos como una gran familia —repuso con una sonrisa.

Axel alzó una ceja. Nadie que los viera diría que eran una gran… familia. Eran más bien como un grupo de delincuentes juveniles que se habían aliado para sacar beneficio unos de otros, quizás el término correcto sería que eran como una gran mafia. Pero sabía que sería inútil hacerla entrar en razón.

—El nuevo ha despertado —los tres interrumpieron su conversación para ver como Bogdán se acercaba a ellos con los brazos tras la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado—. Si queréis ir a verlo…

Bogdán era el médico oficial del campamento. Al ser hijo de Apolo, el don de la sanación se encontraba entre algunas de sus habilidades y, aunque estaban seguros de que había más hermanos suyos entre los campistas, ninguno parecía tener un don tan desarrollado como él, así que era suyo el deber de encargarse de los heridos y enfermos. Sus ojeras casi permanentes oscureciendo sus ojos azules parecían declarar que era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, pero él nunca se había quejado. A pesar de que Axel no apreciaba realmente a demasiadas personas en el campamento, Bogdán había logrado ganarse su respeto tan solo por la eficiencia y abnegación con la que hacía su labor.

—Genial, ahora tendremos que tratar de descubrir qué dios se ha dedicado a dejar a su prole tirada por ahí esta vez —se quejó Axel—. Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer.

—No tienes mejores cosas que hacer —replicó Ari. Axel no estaba tan seguro, se le ocurrían un par de asuntos pendientes que implicaban a una hija de Afrodita: seguro que un buen revolcón le subía el ánimo después de discutir con Martin. O tal vez podría decantarse por el hijo de Deméter que solía mirarle con ojos risueños cada vez que se cruzaba con él—. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, Bogdán. Tú mejor ve a dormir, que pareces necesitarlo.

Bogdán sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza en una negativa y se dirigió de nuevo al campamento, quizás a seguir tratando a sus pacientes.

—A veces pienso que me odia —suspiró Ari jugando ansiosa con sus manos—. ¿He hecho algo mal con él?

—Bogdán es así con todo el mundo —Erik consoló a Ari acariciándole la espalda en gesto fraternal—, piensa que está tan amargado como Axel.

En respuesta, Axel le dio un puñetazo, pero se alegraba de que el hijo de Hades estuviera de buen humor. No le apetecía nada tener que lidiar con uno de sus berrinches.

—Deberíamos ir a ver a Dan —Ari seguía con la mirada clavada en el lugar por el que había desaparecido Bogdán, con el ceño fruncido—, al menos para enseñarle el campamento.

Tampoco había mucho que ver.

—¿Puedo sacarle los ojos? Solo uno por lo menos —preguntó Erik con su sonrisa más inocente y angelical—. Siempre he querido tener una colección de ojos.

Hermoso como un ángel, pero diabólico como la criatura más horrenda del infierno. Esa parecía la definición perfecta para el hijo de Hades.

—Si Dan se deja… —Ari se encogió de hombros— aunque no creo que esté muy por la labor.

Llegaron a la cabaña que usaban de enfermería esperando encontrarse al mismo chico cansado, desorientado y asustado que habían dejado el día anterior, pero lo que vieron apenas era una sombra de aquel Dante.

Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, completamente en tensión, alerta y sin perder detalle de las idas y venidas del resto de mestizos. El dormir y tomar ambrosía le había sentado bien al chico: las ojeras bajo sus ojos rojizos habían desaparecido haciéndole parecer menos siniestro, pero más imponente y, aunque seguía manteniendo esa anormal delgadez de la que tardaría un tiempo en recuperarse, a su piel había regresado un lozano color trigueño. Había sustituido su deshecha camiseta por una blanca con el logotipo de un refresco en el pecho y sus pantalones por unas bermudas que le quedaban algo largas. Con total seguridad, cortesía de Bogdán.

Dan clavó la mirada en ellos en cuanto entraron en su campo de visión y esperó a que llegaran a su altura para hablar.

—Hola —saludó él, carente de emociones—. Bogdán me ha dicho que iba a buscaros.

—Si no fuera así no estaríamos aquí —gruñó Erik de malos modos.

Al parecer había cantado victoria demasiado rápido sobre Erik. Ni él ni Ari se inmutaron ante el cambio tan brusco en el humor del chico, pero Dan se encogió un poco en su sitio.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Ari con dulzura.

Dan asintió, aun vigilando a Erik con la mirada.

—Bogdán me dio algo dulce y luego me puso a dormir.

—Ambrosía —contestó Ariadne con condescendencia. Disfrutaba siendo así de dulce con los nuevos, adoptando el papel de madre comprensiva y atenta. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Erik la interrumpió.

—Es una pena que no se te hayan derretido los huesos —su voz sonaba bastante decepcionada—. La última vez fue muy bonito, gritaba como un condenado y arañaba el suelo desesperado, como…

La mirada de Ariadne se ensombreció a niveles drásticos y, por los matices enloquecidos que iban adquiriendo los rasgos de Erik, Axel supo que el chico estaba fuera de sí mismo.

—Erik —le cortó en tono de advertencia, aunque sin apartar la mirada de Ari. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que insistió en darle la ambrosía a aquel pobre diablo hacía ya tanto tiempo. Solo quería ayudar y no podía saber lo que pasaría, pero aun así seguía torturándole el recuerdo.

Erik cerró los ojos y trató de acompasar su respiración

—Perdón… —susurró. Por supuesto, se dirigía a Ariadne, que se limitó a asentir con un gesto forzado, evitando mirar a ninguno directamente a la cara.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que buscar al diosecillo que te engendró —comentó el hijo de Zeus despreocupado, haciendo que Dan le mirara con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba que la expectativa de rastrear la ascendencia divina animara a la chica.

—Claro —murmuró Ariadne, aunque parecía bastante distraída, perdida en sus recuerdos—. Buscaré a Agnes.

Axel se fijó en que Erik seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo a pesar de que ya se había calmado, por lo que seguramente estaba arrepentido. No era del tipo de persona que se compadecía con facilidad, pero en aquel momento decidió hacer alguna concesión.

—Ayúdale a buscar a Agnes —pidió. Un par de palabras distendidas entre los dos seguro que los animaba—. Nosotros os esperamos en el comedor.

Erik se marchó sin añadir nada, dejándolo a solas con el novato. Le lanzó una última mirada al chico, que observaba con curiosidad el lugar por el que habían desaparecido Erik y Ari, y se encaminó hacia el comedor, seguro de que le seguiría.

Lo que ellos llamaban comedor consistía básicamente en un puñado de mesas de picnic con sus respectivos bancos. Axel se sentó en el que ellos solían frecuentar, el más apartado, y Dan imitó sus pasos. Se quedaron los dos en silencio; Axel observándolo inexpresivo, el italiano jugueteando con una hoja de los mirtos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Le encantaba intimidar a los nuevos.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sabéis quién es vuestro padre? —Axel alzó una ceja. Al parecer la incomodidad había superado al miedo. Por norma general se quedaban como tumbas hasta que llegaba Ari, a quien recibían como si fuera una aparición divina.

—A veces tu progenitor mortal lo sabe y si tienes suerte te lo dice —contestó sistemáticamente, imprimiendo cierta ironía en la palabra "suerte". Si Dan lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto—. En la mayoría de los casos recurrimos a Erik, pero esta vez le hemos preguntado y no tiene ni idea. Nuestra segunda opción es Agnes y si eso no funciona probamos tus habilidades o buscamos rasgos que puedas tener en común con posibles hermanos tuyos. También hay casos en los que nada de eso funciona y simplemente vives en la ignorancia.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tu madre sabía que tu padre es… eh… Zeus?

Axel entornó los ojos. Dante pareció advertir que no había acertado con la pregunta, porque se encogió en su sitio intentando hacerse invisible.

—Sí, siempre lo supo —contestó finalmente. El hijo de Zeus recogió su puño derecho en su mano izquierda, recordándose que no podía matar al chico—. Supongo que los tres grandes, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades —aclaró por si acaso, no todos los mestizos habían tenido la oportunidad de aprender algo de cultura griega antes de llegar al campamento. Dante asintió—, son demasiado egocéntricos como para no presentarse como dioses.

—¿Entonces las madres de Ariadne y Erik también…?

—¿Necesitas que te haga un croquis? —replicó intentando no sonar excesivamente irritado. Por la cara del chico dedujo que no lo había conseguido.

Dan se encogió un poco más en su sitio y siguió jugueteando con la hoja, hasta que al final reunió el valor para hablar de nuevo.

—A… Ariadne me dejó caer que os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo —parecía que la intención era tener una conversación amable, pero no se le estaba dando demasiado bien—. No tuvo que ser fácil.

—Nos las apañamos bien —cada vez se arrepentía más de haberle pedido a Erik que acompañara a Ariadne. Con él ahí quizás Dan mantuviera la boca completamente cerrada, solía tener ese efecto en la gente—. Siempre y cuando algún gilipollas no decidía que estábamos más seguros en un centro de acogida y llamaba a los servicios sociales.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en su infancia, tanto que había contestado sin pensar. Su mente viajó a aquellos años en los que el Campamento Altis aún no existía, en los que solamente eran tres y dedicaban su vida exclusivamente a cuidarse entre ellos.

No había sido una mala época a pesar de que solo tenían una pequeña daga de bronce celestial y sus poderes para mantenerse a salvo de los monstruos, Erik estaba aún más trastornado que en la actualidad y Ari tenía ataques de pánico casi todas las noches.

—Vaya, por lo que veo os lo estáis pasando en grande —aquellas palabras, rezumantes de ironía, atrajeron su atención.

Ariadne venía cargando con una diminuta Agnes en brazos. Erik, a su lado, pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y, por la expresión tranquila del chico, supuso que hablar con ella había tenido el efecto que esperaba.

—Pues a mí me parece que están muy serios —comentó la niña, aún demasiado pequeña como para entender el concepto de sarcasmo—. Hola Axel —Agnes se bajó rápidamente de brazos de Ariadne para subirse en el regazo de Axel y darle un beso en la mejilla. El chico se quedó inmóvil: no le gustaban aquellos gestos, pero Agnes era, de lejos, la favorita de Ari y solía hacer aquellas concesiones por ella. Supuso que Erik había pasado por algo parecido.

La niña se bajó del regazo de Axel y tras mirar dubitativa a Ari, se centró en Dan con ojo crítico. Agnes era una hija de Apolo, además de que con solo siete años era la mestiza más pequeña que tenían en ese momento en el campamento. Era muy delgada y escuálida para su edad, con el pelo rubio claro, que aquel día había decidido atar en una coleta con un lazo rojo, y unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes con un matiz azulado. A pesar de ser hermana de Bogdán, la niña no parecía demostrar demasiadas aptitudes en lo referente a la medicina, por el contrario, poseía un don innato para la profecía.

Axel se levantó del banco y obligó a Dan a que repitiera el gesto, luego se puso junto a Ariadne, dejando al nuevo solo frente a la niña.

—Así que esta es la nueva luciérnaga… —por alguna razón que nadie había llegado a entender jamás, Agnes se refería así a los miembros del campamento—. ¿Y no tiene ni idea de quién es su mami o su papi?

—Sé quién es mi madre… —espetó Dan con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir, el dios debe ser mi padre.

Agnes ignoró el comentario y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pensativa.

—Afrodita —frunció el ceño profundamente—. Tal vez Ares o Apolo, es difícil decirlo —se giró hacia los otros tres con un deje apenado en la mirada—. Lo siento, no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda.

—No te preocupes —Ariadne se arrodilló a su lado y besó la sien de la niña con la actitud de una madre amorosa. Los niños pequeños eran mucho más dependientes que los mayores, por eso quizás la hija de Poseidón sentía tanta devoción por ellos—. Creía que ibas a ir con Marc para practicar vuestra lectura. Natalie está en el claro.

La pequeña le dedicó una amplia sonrisa desdentada y tras darle un último abrazo de despedida, salió corriendo en dirección a los campos de cultivo en busca de su amigo. Ariadne, por su parte, dirigió una mirada curiosa a Dan.

—Parece que no nos quieres poner las cosas fáciles —sonrió—. No te preocupes, acabaremos descubriendo quién es —Ari le había mentido descaradamente, claro. La mayoría de los miembros del campamento Altis que no habían sabido desde un principio quién era su progenitor divino seguían sin saberlo, pero una sonrisa cargada de gratitud era todo lo que necesitaba la chica para seguir alimentando una esperanza vana.

—Afrodita no puede ser mi madre —dijo Dan tragando saliva—. Mi madre se llama Sienna Giannetti, mi padre es el dios —concluyó con convicción.

—Bueno, eso nunca se sabe, te sorprendería la cantidad de mujeres que resultan ser unas farsantes —dejó caer Axel. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver como los rasgos de Dan se contraían en una mueca de odio—. ¿Qué tan bien conocías a tu madre?

Dante hizo el ademán de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Ariadne fue más rápida y se interpuso entre ellos, dedicándole al nuevo una mirada de advertencia.

—Contrólate Dan —su voz adquirió un tono peligroso—, no quieres tener problemas.

Axel sonrió triunfal al ver como el chico retrocedía arrepentido y asustado a partes iguales.

—Sigo sin poder sacarle los ojos, ¿verdad? —comentó Erik dando un suspiro melancólico, mirando a Dan con aire soñador.

—Ahora Erik, nos toca probar qué sabe hacer para descubrir quién es su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 — Las cosas buenas no existen.**

La cara de irritación de Axel no era algo que pudiera disfrutarse con facilidad y sacarla a relucir era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Erik, sin embargo, en aquel momento no tenía que esforzarse nada para disfrutarla.

Ambos estaban sentados en el pequeño claro que usaban para entrenar y que era casi de uso exclusivo para ellos. Axel estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, con las piernas estiradas y la espada en el regazo. A pesar de la posición relajada seguía manteniendo ese aire regio y elegante que tanto le caracterizaba. Erik estaba algo más cerca de la acción, con las piernas cruzadas como los indios y los puños en la barbilla, mirando la escena como si se tratase de una película de acción.

Dante estaba de rodillas, jadeante y sudoroso, con un aspecto bastante deplorable. Tenía unos cuantos cortes nuevos que manaban abundante sangre para añadir a su colección y Erik estaba seguro de que su orgullo nunca podría recuperarse de ese golpe. Ariadne estaba de pie frente a él, hermosa y aterradora, como toda una diosa guerrera. O eso le pareció a Erik, que esperaba impaciente el momento en el que el chico terminara de humillarse y se rindiera entre lágrimas.

A juzgar por la situación, no debía faltarle mucho.

—No puedo más… —susurró dejando caer la espada y la daga que estaba sujetando.

—Levántate, está claro que esas no son para ti —rebatió Ariadne con el ceño fruncido. Hizo un gesto vago e impreciso al resto de armas que quedaban en el claro—, escoge una e intenta matarme.

A veces, a Erik le encantaban los métodos del campamento. Una pelea casi a muerte para escoger el arma que mejor se adaptaba a cada luchador: sonaba a cantos celestiales. Normalmente no moría nadie y apenas quedaban tullidos, especialmente cuando se encargaba Ariadne de hacer la selección, ella era muy cuidadosa. Pero seguía siendo un espectáculo digno de ver.

Paseó la mirada por el claro contando las armas que Dante aún no había usado. Un hacha con el filo de bronce celestial, cortesía de los herreros de Hefesto, un arco, una jabalina y unas espadas gemelas. No creía que se decantara por estas últimas: ya había quedado claro que la espada no era lo suyo, y el hacha parecía demasiado pesada para un cuerpo tan fibroso y delgaducho como el suyo. El chico pareció pensar igual, porque se levantó con un esfuerzo titánico por el cansancio y cogió el arco.

—Bien, apunta a matar entonces —sentenció Ariadne con una sonrisa.

La pequeña bola de agua que flotaba a su alrededor, no más grande que un puño, se dividió en cuatro, cada una de ellas protegiendo un flanco de la chica. Erik siempre había admirado el dominio que tenía Ariadne sobre el agua, hasta el calibre de que podía hacer cosas como aquella con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba, llegando incluso a manipularla mientras dormía. La hija de Poseidón no tenía más armas que esa y aun así no había tenido la necesidad de moverse todavía para desviar los ataques de Dante.

Cuando disparó la primera flecha, aquello no cambió: Ariadne tampoco necesitaba mirar para saber por dónde debía bloquear el ataque. Y Erik se estaba empezando a aburrir mucho con lo poco imaginativo que era Dante a la hora de atacar a la chica. Justo iba a empezar a hacer sugerencias o mejor, a intervenir él mismo, cuando Dan disparó la última flecha.

—Suficiente —zanjó Ariadne al ver que hacía el amago de acercarse a la jabalina—. Bastante por hoy, creo que ya está claro con lo que te desenvuelves en condiciones.

—No he conseguido darte ni una vez —jadeó el chico. Cada vez le parecía más patético—. Ni siquiera he conseguido moverte del sitio.

Erik estalló en carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de los dos combatientes. La idea de que Dan pudiera llegar a ser incluso una molestia para Ari en una pelea real era demasiado graciosa como para contenerse.

—En un combate real no te daría tiempo ni a respirar —apuntó sonriendo con cierta condescendencia, descubriendo gratamente que había conseguido irritar al chico—. Ten por seguro que ni yo, ni Axel, hubiéramos sido tan buenos contigo.

—Venga Erik, no seas duro con él —regañó Ariadne sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se desperezaba. Las cuatro bolas que la rodeaban se unieron en una y volaron hasta su muñeca, donde se fundieron en una especie de brazalete de agua que la chica siempre intentaba llevar encima—. No lo ha hecho tan mal con el arco.

—No he conseguido darte ni una sola vez —rezongó el italiano de nuevo.

La mirada de Ari brilló divertida y Erik sabía que le hacía la misma gracia que a él pensar que el nuevo creyera que en algún momento podría tener una pelea en igualdad de condiciones contra ella. Pero claro, ella era Ariadne y no estalló en carcajadas como él. En su lugar apoyó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de Dan y le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora para soltarle alguna patraña que lo animara.

—¿Alguna vez te han enseñado a coger un arco? —inquirió Ariadne, pero no esperó una respuesta—. Lo estabas haciendo bien de una forma prácticamente instintiva. Y aunque te falta destreza, tienes mucha puntería. No solemos permitir arcos porque es la mejor forma de derrochar el bronce celestial que no tenemos, pero creo que tienes madera de arquero. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Sí, llevamos un día entero y aún no ha dado señas de tener algo que lo designe como hijo de un dios, ¿podemos dejarlo ya? —inquirió Axel levantándose y poniéndose a la altura de Ariadne.

—Quizás el problema sea que no lo hemos llevado lo suficientemente cerca de su límite —sugirió Erik con la mirada chispeante—. Yo voto por sacarle un ojo y quizás cortarle un par de dedos, si para entonces no has demostrado ningún tipo de poder ni ascendencia divina, ¿para qué le queremos por aquí?

Dante miró aterrorizado al rubio y se apegó un poco más a Ariadne, como temiendo que lo dejara a solas con ellos, provocando una sonrisa complacida en ella. Erik le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, consciente del pavor que provocaba en el chico y decidido a explotarlo al máximo.

—Erik, no asustes a Dante —riñó Ariadne con suavidad. El hijo de Hades sonrió cuando vio que no había reproche en los rasgos de ella, solo una sencilla sonrisa cariñosa. Con total seguridad en el fondo le alegraba que dijera cosas como aquella—. Creía que ya habíamos hablado lo de las mutilaciones, no sé qué te ha dado últimamente por ahí —_dolor, sangre, gritos._ Flases en su cabeza. Prefirió no contestar—. Deberíamos descansar un rato, creo que a todos nos vendrá bien. Aunque algunos hayamos trabajado más que otros —les dedicó sendas miradas elocuentes.

—Yo voto por hacer lo que ha dicho Erik y luego echarlo de aquí. O bueno, quizás sirva de carnada para los monstruos —sugirió Axel dando un bostezo—. Y un problema menos.

Ariadne puso los ojos en blanco mientras recogía las armas del suelo con una sonrisa, para después dejarlas bien apiladas en un lado del claro. Luego comenzó a andar seguida por los tres chicos y los cuatro acabaron sentándose junto al riachuelo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Ari pudiera meter los pies en el agua.

Permanecieron los cuatro en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Ariadne había apoyado la cabeza en el regazo de Axel y al tener los ojos cerrados parecía que se había quedado dormida, pero la delataba el movimiento rítmico que hacía con los pies en el agua. Axel contemplaba el cielo con aire pensativo y ausente, por lo que Erik dedujo que no habría forma de hacer que tuvieran una conversación en condiciones. Y, por último, Dante estudiaba con curiosidad una de las flechas que había recogido del claro, pero se negaba a hablar con el nuevo. Y menos sabiendo el pavor que causaba en él. No estaría a la altura de una conversación que pudiera entretenerle.

Con un lánguido suspiro se dejó caer de espaldas hasta quedar completamente tumbado en el suelo, contemplando el cielo. Hacía el calor propio de una soleada tarde de junio, pero soplaba una suave brisa que resultaba agradable para los sentidos e invitaba a relajarse y olvidarse de las preocupaciones. El cielo estaba despejado a excepción de alguna que otra nube blanca y esponjosa y un par de golondrinas que revoloteaban sobe sus cabezas, deleitándolos de tanto en tanto con sus alegres gorjeos. La escena era tan hermosa e idílica que parecía sacada de un sueño.

De alguna forma, Erik no pudo evitar pensar en el día que precedía la tormenta, la antesala de que algo terrible estaba por suceder. La vida le había enseñado que un día como aquel sólo podía ser una señal de mal agüero.

_Las cosas buenas no existen, mi rey, _solía decirle Ruth cuando era pequeño, _solo son cosas malas esperando pillarte desprevenido._

Podía escuchar aquellas palabras resonando a la perfección en su cabeza, como si la anciana mujer estuviera sentada a su lado, sonriendo torvamente y pellizcándole el brazo hasta dejarle morados. Si se concentraba, incluso podía percibir el olor del tabaco de mascar que siempre la rodeaba.

Y como si sus recuerdos hubieran sido una premonición, Erik notó que el campamento en general comenzaba a agitarse a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ari incorporándose un poco y mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Monstruos?

Erik sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, aquella sensación no se correspondía con la que producían las almas de los monstruos. Sin embargo, Dan miraba a su alrededor, alerta y asustado, tal vez con el recuerdo del último al que se había enfrentado aún fresco en la memoria. Axel ni se había inmutado, como si la perspectiva de que alguna bestia del tártaro arrasara con el campamento no le importara. Y por último Ari se había puesto de pie, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada y estudiando el panorama, en busca de algún peligro inminente.

Él sabía que no había ninguno: no había gritos de terror o dolor y los mestizos que corrían a su alrededor parecían más emocionados que asustados. Y aunque podía percibir el rastro de la muerte, era una ya pasada. No había nada que pudiera romper su pequeño remanso de paz. Al menos, no en un futuro muy inmediato.

Las palabras de Ruth volvieron a resonar en su cabeza.

Siguió a Ariadne atravesando el corrillo de mestizos, seguidos muy de cerca de Dante, que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia la idea de quedarse solo, y de Axel, que caminaba casi a regañadientes.

—Para ser un mestizo todopoderoso y peligroso eres un vago, ¿lo sabías? —inquirió sin mirar al moreno.

El aludido sonrió de medio lado, con picardía, pero no contestó. Erik ya conocía el motivo: quienes habían causado el revuelo eran unos mestizos que conocían muy bien.

—Es un equipo de búsqueda… —susurró Ariadne al identificarlos también. Con la sonrisa de un niño en la mañana de Navidad, empezó a abrirse paso entre los mestizos para llegar hasta ellos.

No era un equipo cualquiera, por supuesto. Erik reconoció en el muchacho alto y ligeramente desgarbado al que en su día fue un alegre y jovial Sam, hijo de Hermes. En aquellos meses se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo y lucía unas desaliñadas greñas de color rubio apagado que casi le rozaban los hombros; sus ojos azules no mostraban ese habitual brillo pícaro que siempre le había caracterizado, en su lugar estaban apagados y fríos, un poco más muertos que cuando se marcharon.

El chico que caminaba a su lado, ligeramente más bajo, pero mucho más fornido e imponente, guardaba cierto parecido con André, el chico de Ares que acompañaba a Sam. Una nueva cicatriz desdibujaba sus rasgos, cruzando su cara desde la sien izquierda hasta la mandíbula derecha, y sus ojos verdes habían adquirido un brillo sádico que antes no tenían. Su espíritu estaba un poco más quebrado de lo que estaba cuando salieron. Supuso que aquello era lo normal, todos tenían un límite y el mundo parecía poner especial interés en sobrepasar el de ellos.

También echaba en falta a alguien, aunque supuso que no sería importante porque no recordaba a quién exactamente. Pero siempre salían mestizos de tres en tres, a la hora de plantear una estrategia siempre era más fácil así.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Ariadne abrazando con efusividad al recién llegado. Segundos después repitió el proceso con André, aferrándose a ellos casi a la desesperada. En el fondo, Erik sabía que Ari había perdido la esperanza de que regresaran, por mucho que actuara como si hubiera estado esperándolos—. ¡André! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

—Hemos tenido complicaciones —respondió el rubio con la voz ronca mientras se acercaba a saludar a Axel.

—Pero no es momento de hablar de eso —André hizo un gesto elocuente hacia el resto de los mestizos que se aglomeraban a su alrededor. Luego, con un gesto que rallaba lo despreocupado, tendió su brazo en dirección a Erik—. Strauss, ¿puedo saludarte como hacen los viejos amigos o vas a intentar descuartizarme como la última vez?

Despacio, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, Erik tomó su mano y la estrechó suavemente, recordando cómo la última vez había perdido los papeles de una forma desastrosa. No se había disculpado por ello y André tampoco parecía esperarlo, era mejor así.

Al igual que Axel, él no apreciaba a la mayoría de los mestizos del campamento, sólo los toleraba y respetaba las estúpidas normas porque consideraba que eran un buen apoyo afectivo para Ari, pero hacia aquellos dos mestizos en particular sí sentía algo parecido al genuino afecto. Habían sido los primeros en unirse al pintoresco grupo que conformaban ellos tres. Supuso que, en cierta forma, se alegraba de que no hubieran muerto.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —comentó—. Parece como si hubieras dejado que un cíclope te masticara para luego escupirte. Debes tener un sabor espantoso.

André se rio sin gracia e hizo un gesto impreciso con la cabeza, como si apartara un mal recuerdo.

—Vamos Strauss, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor —Erik se encogió de hombros, sin ánimos de seguir la conversación.

—¿Dónde está Lucy? —preguntó Ariadne al hacer recuento de mestizos, pero por la mirada sombría de los recién llegados, decidió no seguir preguntando—. Así que habéis conseguido dos nuevos.

Hasta el momento Erik no había reparado en los dos niños que se agazapaban detrás de Sam con cierto temor. Un niño y una niña; según había dicho Sam, él, llamado Samuel de nueve años, origen austríaco, y ella, Sarah, de doce y origen alemán.

El menor era de piel trigueña y pelo negro, con los ojos oscuros mirando todo con nerviosismo impregnado en curiosidad. Tal vez fuera la forma en la que fruncía el ceño o como se frotaba el puño con la mano de forma inconsciente dándole un aire feroz, en un gesto que le recordaba vagamente a André, pero no necesitaba su poder de percibir almas para deducir que se trataba de un hijo de Ares. Otro tanto pasaba con la chica, que menuda y delicada, con el pelo anaranjado, las mejillas salpicadas de pecas y los ojos como caleidoscopios, parecía anunciar al mundo entero que era hija de Afrodita.

Ariadne por norma general se responsabilizaba de los nuevos, le encantaba cómo se apegaban a ella en busca de la figura maternal que, posiblemente, nunca habían tenido, pero en aquel momento relegó la tarea en Charles sin prestar demasiada atención a los nuevos y tirando del brazo de André y Sam los llevó a un lugar más apartado. Axel y él mismo la siguieron, pero Dan se quedó un poco más rezagado, quizás entendiendo la severidad del asunto.

Se sentaron en las mesas de picnic y una sola mirada del hijo de Hades bastó para alejar a los curiosos. Una vez se sintieron lejos de oídos indiscretos, Ariadne empezó a hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Lucy? —su voz era demandante, ansiosa. Frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo a pesar de que ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Quizás tenía la esperanza de que no fuera real, quizás necesitaba que no lo fuera.

Tanto André como Sam se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente fue el hijo de Ares quien comenzó a hablar con voz ronca, mientras el rubio mantenía la mirada perdida y vidriosa. Con brevedad les relató cómo habían sido emboscados por un pequeño ejército de monstruos, de los que finalmente habían tenido que huir. Su voz se entrecortó cuando llegó a la parte en la que un cíclope devoraba a uno de los nuevos que habían logrado encontrar y, como minutos más tarde, una Gorgona acababa con la vida de Lucy.

En aquel punto, Sam no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían a raudales por sus ojos.

Erik desvió la mirada, nunca le había gustado ver a otras personas llorar, le hacía sentirse violento, especialmente si era alguien que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. A Axel le pasaba otro tanto, que había enfocado la mirada en sus manos y se mantenía impertérrito escuchando el relato. André se había callado llegados a aquel punto, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de acompasar su respiración para mantener la compostura. Era una lástima, a Erik le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando, la historia lo tenía todo: aventura, amor, muerte… sobre todo esa última parte le había gustado. Aunque quizás no estaría bien decirlo, porque para él era evidente que Sam estaba enamorado de la tal Lucy. Sería lo que considerarían un comentario desafortunado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Lucy.

—¿Quién es la muerta? —indagó con curiosidad, ganándose una mirada escandalizada de Ari y sendas miradas cargadas de odio de Sam y André.

El hijo de Hermes parecía dispuesto a saltar la mesa para partirle la cara, o al menos intentarlo, pero André fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo.

—No es el momento, Erik —susurró Ari. Erik frunció el ceño, molesto por ser ignorado, pero se calmó en el acto cuando Ari apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla, cortando cualquier brote que estuviera a punto de darle—. Lucy…

El hijo de Hades clavó su mirada en ella. Podía leer a la perfección la agitación en sus ojos ambarinos, dolor y culpabilidad. Su respiración se estaba volviendo agitada y sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que temblaban con violencia y los nudillos se remarcaban más pálidos de lo normal contra su piel. Erik estiró su mano para acariciar uno de los puños de Ari, en un intento por hacer que dejara de temblar, que se sobrepusiese, a pesar de que no hacía ni dos segundos era ella quien estaba guardando la compostura.

—Tengo algo… algo muy importante que pediros —André, al lado de Sam, suspiró como si ya hubieran discutido aquello en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, no intervino—. Es sobre… sobre algo que hablé con Lu… Lucy —su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, pero se recompuso al instante. Erik llegó a la conclusión de que nunca había visto al rubio tan devastado. Incluso parecía más ido que en la tragedia de hacía siete años—. Ella, bueno… ella estaba convencida de que en América tiene que haber más como nosotros.

—Ya hemos hablado eso antes, no vamos a ir porque a tu novia muerta le llegara la inspiración —comentó Erik despreocupado—. Se acabó la charla, ¿comemos?

—Erik, por los dioses… —masculló Axel— hasta yo sé que ese no es un comentario que puedas decir a la ligera.

—La influencia de los dioses griegos como tales no se extendió demasiado y, aun así, tenemos mestizos de lugares tan recónditos como Agnes, que es de Suecia, o André —señaló a su compañero—, que es de Rusia. Pocos, sí, pero los hay y ni tan siquiera la influencia de Roma se extendió tanto. Ya sé que América está más lejos de Grecia y, por tanto, su influencia fue menor si cabe. Pero piensa que tal vez nos equivocamos, que tal vez haya mestizos por ahí, solos y desamparados que no entienden qué sucede. Si es el caso tenemos que hacer algo —Sam había dicho todo eso casi sin respirar, tenso como un arco.

El hijo de Hades supo que era una batalla perdida desde el instante en que la mirada suplicante de Sam se clavó en Ari. Miró de reojo a la chica, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su mente en aquel momento. Era un tema del que ya habían hablado antes y el resultado siempre había sido el mismo: era un viaje demasiado arriesgado con un destino tan incierto que no merecía la pena arriesgar la vida de los mestizos por aquello. No sabían qué esperar de un territorio como América, ni el tipo ni la cantidad de monstruos y nunca habían considerado la opción de jugarse la vida de un equipo de búsqueda cuando las posibilidades de regresar con las manos vacías eran tantas.

Pero nunca había entrado en juego un factor tan de peso para la hija de Poseidón como la mirada suplicante de Sam y la muerte de Lucy, que habían derrumbado por completo los débiles y temblorosos pilares de la estabilidad emocional de Ari. En aquel momento ella hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa que le hubieran propuesto, como si hubiera sido buscar al mismísimo rey de los dioses totalmente desarmada y escupirle en la cara.

Ella hubiera dicho que sí.

Presionó un poco la mano de Ari bajo la suya, intentando atraerla de nuevo al mundo de la coherencia, como por norma general tenían que hacer los demás por él. Las palabras de Ruth seguían gritando en su cabeza.

_Las cosas buenas no existen, mi rey, solo son cosas malas esperando pillarte desprevenido._

Miró casi a la desesperada a Axel, estaba claro que aquello no era buena idea. Pero al parecer el hijo de Zeus también había asumido que era inevitable y contemplaba la mesa con resignación.

—Está bien, buscaremos en América.

Sam sonrió con amplitud, la primera sonrisa que no estaba rota desde que llegó al campamento. André se limitó a observar a Ari en silencio, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos, como si también presintiera que nada bueno podía venir de esa decisión. Ari también sonreía, aunque no parecía su sonrisa dulce habitual, más bien parecía como algo ida con la respiración agitada, aunque los temblores de la chica iban atenuándose. Axel fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó y se desperezó con elegancia.

—Supongo que hay una reunión que organizar. Por los dioses, espero que termine pronto. Y a ser posible que Martin se muera en la próxima media hora para que no pueda asistir. Sí, eso sería perfecto —Erik suspiró. Por supuesto que lo harían, no dejarían sola a Ari con aquello, por mucho que pudiera conducirles a consecuencias horribles.

Porque sí, tenía la sensación de que habían firmado con sangre una sentencia que les traería consecuencias de magnitudes desastrosas.

Seguro que la cosa se ponía interesante.

Observó como André empezaba a caminar en la dirección donde Natalie solía detenerse a leer, quizás para empezar a reunir a todos los implicados. Ariadne había salido corriendo detrás de Axel, desesperada por ayudar a organizar algo de aquello, Sam permaneció sentado, contemplando sus manos con expresión abstraída.

—¿Sabes? La muerte no es tan mala —no sabía por qué estaba hablando, pero aun así siguió—. Para muchos es el único consuelo que les queda —su mente vagó unos segundos en sus recuerdos hasta que se obligó a centrarla en la conversación que estaban teniendo—. Y hay quienes piensan que lo único que deja a su paso es el vacío —por fin Sam levantó la mirada para fijarla en él—. Pero en realidad no es así. Hay vínculos que la muerte no puede romper, vínculos que nos unen a esas personas e inevitablemente terminarán por hacer que nos reencontremos. No has perdido a Lucy, ella esperará a que llegues. Ese vínculo no dejará que la pierdas.

—Gracias Erik —dijo Sam con la voz entrecortada, aunque ya sin ese brillo devastado en la mirada. Sin añadir una palabra más, el hijo de Hermes se levantó y se marchó.

Erik se quedó sentado en la mesa, contemplando sus manos en silencio.


End file.
